Hell Knows No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Trevor is about to get his first real taste of hell and who better than the one he try to send and he'll be learning the true meaning behind a hell's fury like a woman's wrath. This is filled with violence, gore, sexual themes.


**Hell knows no Fury like a woman's scorn**

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone I'm back I know most ask for a sequel to _Dangerous Game_ and I finally got around to it and with some help from beta bush viper, manage to get it done. So I give you this but please be warn this is rated M for a reason as their might be violent scene that some of you might not like so you might want to rethink before deciding on reading but that's just me so please enjoy and also read and review.

**Rated M: for violence, gore, sexuality, etc.**

* * *

_As you'll answer it, take heed  
This Slave commit no Violence upon  
Himself. I've been deceiv'd. The Publick Safety  
_

_Requires he should be more confin'd; and none,  
No not the Princes self, permitted to  
Confer with him. I'll quit you to the King.  
_

_Vile and ingrate! too late thou shalt repent  
The base Injustice thou hast done my Love:  
Yes, thou shalt know, spite of thy past Distress,  
_

_And all those Ills which thou so long hast mourn'd;  
Heav'n has no Rage, like Love to Hatred turn'd,  
__**Nor Hell a Fury, like a Woman scorn'd.**_

_-William Congreve, The mourning bride, 1697_

* * *

The creaks of the rotating pillars and the sound of those tortured screams kept Trevor awake throughout the hour as he was left in this cold dismal room, waiting for whoever was to come for him. He was made aware of his surroundings when his eyes slowly opened and saw where he was and knew wasn't dreaming and this was all real to him.

Never had he felt more scared or confused in his life. There were so many questions inside his head, mostly as to how it came to this and wasn't long before the memories started slowly coming back to him.

It took a while for him to piece back together what he could recall, the events one by one as he tried to figure out what happened.

It started when he had been left in a state of shock after crashing his car into a river, his wife presumably dead but no one was able to find the body just yet. Some believed she might have gotten out which seem impossible but it felt like something was amidst as he tried to recover from it.

He wasn't sure why but while he was busy struggling with his loss he somehow felt out of place with everyone, the people he knew from work, the officers at the police station, Christ even at his own apartment with the neighbor acting all weird and stuff.

He didn't understand with what was going on with him and everyone else and having no idea as to why it seem that some things weren't as they were, as if he stepped into some alternate universe. He had tried to get to the bottom of this and yet things kept getting more out of control and were starting to make him think he was going crazy.

All these weird shit which had him feeling he either he was losing his mind or was having the worst nightmare of his life.

At this point he had wish it had been the latter because that's when the murders started to happen. The body of those three women he knew and his former colleague from work, all dead and somehow the police having their suspicions about him since he had a connection to each of those involved even though he was trying to tell them he was innocent.

Yet it seem that things were getting more and more complicated, his life being somehow fucked up so quickly and unsure why this was happening to him. But what had been the biggest shock of all was when he arrived at the morgue and what he finds on the slab, instead of his wife's was his own body laying there cold and dead in this morbid place.

But that was not before that stranger from before, the pale-skinned man with pins all over his face, finally made his appearance and revealed the real truth, bringing to light of who he really was.

Trevor's memories returned to him almost immediately and he realized that all this time he had been dead, killed by Kirsty herself and was now in his own moderate version of Hell before the Cenobite decide to drag him into the very bowels of where the promise of torture awaited him there.

That seem almost a long time ago, his thoughts had been a bit blurry when he came to his senses and then later waking up to find himself in this dark room, his wrist and feet shackled and bound to the wall. He tried to struggle against his bindings and break free.

But the chains kept and he was forced to listen to the terrifying sounds that echo around him and wonder what his tormentors were planning for him since he had not seen any of them so far but knew were bound to come sooner or later.

He had no idea how long he had been in here for, hours maybe even though he couldn't be sure having no sense of time but it almost seem like eons and still no sign of those strange people, (weren't they called Cenobites or something) showing up just yet.

Maybe, just maybe they wouldn't come but then again he figured they weren't just going to leave him alone in the dark by himself too long.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the sound of the door being open and someone walking in.

Oh great here they come now, looks like it was finally time.

He couldn't see who it was as the room was pitch-black and there was barely any light save for the faint glowing embers from the fire pits to the side of the room. But it still wasn't enough to let him find out who had come in, save for the faint silhouette and that they appeared to be alone.

"Well if isn't a sight for sore eyes, you look like hell took a shit piss on you."

Trevor lift his head suddenly, the chains clanking as he did when he heard them speak. The voice sounded familiar and wasn't sure if he was imagining it, that it surely couldn't be hers. But there was one way to find out.

"Kirsty? Kirsty is that you?"

He heard her chuckle as if amused by what he said, her heels making sharp clicks on the stone slabs as she headed over to where he was. "Oh Trevor, Trevor, of course it's me, who else would you have expected hmm? Or maybe you were hoping to see one of your _sluts_ instead of your wife?"

He stiffened slightly and said nothing, knowing it wouldn't do him any good if he did. He could feel the bitterness in her tone that seem to hold such venom as she made mention of his former consorts and knew she must still be mad as hell after finding out about everything. Her anger hadn't wavered even after she shot him in the head.

He could tell she was still resentful and didn't sound exactly too thrilled to see him but if she was still peeved at him, why was she here? He somehow didn't think she decided to drop by and say hi.

So what exactly did she have in mind…?

He couldn't be sure but he had a very bad feeling about this and knew this would not go well on his end. He could still hear her coming over and the feeling in his heart now made itself at home inside his throat and it wasn't making things any easier on him even in his dire situation.

It didn't take long for Kirsty to finally step out from the shadow she had hidden herself in and even in the faint lighting it was enough for him to see her and he was taken aback by how different she looked.

Since when was Kirsty into the Goth scene? He would never have thought that the person standing before him was his wife if it weren't for the familiarity of her face and voice. He was in shock by her appearance and couldn't believe it if he weren't seeing it with his own eyes.

She seemed unfazed by his stunned expression and continued her way over to him, allowing him to take in what he saw and look at her more closely as much as the light in the room would allow him. He stared at her strange form of attire.

She was dress head to toe in black, wearing a leather halter-top that was open all the way down and was cut above her ribcage showing a good proportion of her stomach to him. A black skirt that was neither too long or short but hung low at the waist and swish as she moved, revealing and concealing her curves at the same time, teasing him and making her look desirable even as he try not to stare at it for too long.

She had on a pair of long black gloves that ended above the elbow and killer black boots adorned with buckles and chains wrapped around them that clicked and clacked with each step she made, making Trevor more and more uneasy but not able to take his eyes away from her.

Her hair was pulled back and was held up in a high ponytail by two odd looking sticks that somehow resembled carved bones the way they were shaped and curved and weren't the only ones he saw on her as he stared at her odd assortment of jewelry.

She wore many on her person, some that were woven around her wrists, a few hanging from her ears and that were made of chains, pins, bones, some stain rusted with dry blood and a couple with bits of flesh dangling from them. There was a chain choker that hung around her neck and dangling from the very end was what appeared to be a bird's skull with the tip of its' beak drench red and nestled in-between her breasts.

He also took notice of how her skin was no longer the peachy cream he was use to seeing, more like the color had been drain right out of her, leaving her pale and ghostly white and giving off an eerie glow. The only bit of color she had were her lips being a sinister red and there were tattoo streaks of crimson-black around her eyes and trailing down her cheeks, making them much darker and more menacing.

There was a tattoo around her bellybutton, the designs looked strangely familiar to Trevor only to realize they were the same as the one on that puzzle box, recognizing the six intricate patterns that circled around her stomach.

He then lift up his head and as he did, his eyes were staring at where her top was open and as he looked closer at her chest, his eyes widened to the size of that hole where her heart should have been.

_God what the hell?_ Kirsty seem to see where he was looking and almost laughed out loud by the look on his face, "Surprised, I know I look so much different now but I'm still me, well partly." She smirked taking in the look in his eyes seeing the shock and fear within them and knew that there was more to come his way with what she had in store for him.

Trevor couldn't really take his eyes from the gaping hole, wondering how she was still even breathing or alive for that matter and feeling frightened of his own wife for the first time in his life.

"K-Kirsty, baby look, I know I done some really bad things and I'm really sorry for what happened. I screwed up I know but I promise to make things right, so please forgive me, I…"

Blah, blah, those were what she could hear coming from him and she tried her hardest not to yawn as she wondered if he really was that much of an idiot.

He probably thinks that after the shit he pulled, sleeping with those fucking whores behind her back and conspiring to kill her, she'd forgive and forget and they can go on their merry way.

Oh Trevor had another thing coming, she'd make sure of that.

He continue with what he was saying and she pretended to listen while putting her arms behind her back and slowly removing one of her gloves, letting it fall to the ground with Trevor unaware of her intentions.

Listening to his relentless lies and empty promises, Kirsty was starting to grow bored with hearing the same drivel she heard so many times before. She decided to put an end to it and quicker than lightning, slashed him across the face to shut him up.

He felt a slicing sensation against his face when Kirsty struck him and Trevor could feel the blood pouring from the cuts now on his cheek.

He looked to her and saw her staring down at her hand were long sharp claws slowly retracted themselves while she was busy inspecting them, the blood still dripping from the tips. She then looked up and grabbed him by the throat and forcefully pushed him up against the wall.

She was looking at him with nothing but spite. "Oh please spare me the cockamamie bullshit Trev, can't you hear the crap you're spewing from your own mouth or do you want me to give you another smack? If I had to listen to anymore of that I swear I would've immediately ripped your fucking tongue right out and spared us both the trouble of having to listen to anymore of your shit."

She saw the color leave his face but continued grasping him forcefully, asserting her dominance over the prey, "You know Trevor, you thought you could get away with everything you've done. There's no need to deny it when we both know what you're really like, showing your true colors and how black and tainted your soul is."

She then placed her hand near his lip and pushed her fingers inside his mouth, forcing him to taste his own blood, "Yes take it in, taste what flows within your veins, your own disgusting filth that courses through your entire body!"

She pulled her hand out of his mouth and used his shirt to wipe it clean, not wanting to have his spit still on her while looking to him again while he was gasping for air.

"It was your own greed, your own insatiable appetite that made you crave for the flesh and the power yet never be fully satisfied even with all the women you fucked or the people you crushed in your way.

"You saw they were all beneath you, like tiny ants waiting to be squished right under your feet. You, who thought you could get away whatever you did, whenever you wanted, you even tried to do away with me just to get your grubby paws on my money but looks like your plans didn't go so well and now here you are."

She then lifted his chin slightly with the tip of her finger and Trevor saw there was a very sinister smile on her face, "You don't know how thrilled I am to be given this wonderful opportunity and how much I'm really going to enjoy this." Kirsty said looking at him with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Enjoy what?" Trevor asked nervously.

"Oh you'll see. Wouldn't want to give away what I have in store for you…" Kirsty replied. Oh yes this was something that she had been waiting for for so long. She was going to take her sweet time with him and was glad to have everything she needed right in this very room they were in.

_Oh Trevor you have no idea what I have planned just for you, I'm going to give you a taste of what real pleasure there is in pain.  
_  
She was about to walk away from him but not before turning around and looking him straight in the eyes, seeing the fear shining within as she said, "Welcome to your first day in Hell Trev."

* * *

Kirsty was not the only one who was about to enjoy going this even though he had not made his presence known and remained in the shadows while watching the two interact. He could tell how excited Kirsty was as she was ready to have her way with her prisoner, her plaything.

He almost chuckled seeing the way her face lit up like a joyful child ready to play with a new toy and he knew she would have so much fun breaking him in. He was glad to have given her his permission, seeing how patient she'd been, taking her time to practice and hone her skills until she got it right and did everything she could to pleased him with her work.

He knew how creative she can be especially after letting her have use of this room and every weapon at her disposal to use at her own whim.

He looked at her standing next to the table of torture implements. He smiled wickedly and looked back at Trevor who was seeing what Kirsty was doing. He could guess what he must be thinking right about now.

He could see how she no longer looked vulnerable or frustrated like she once was when she was a child but now there was a woman standing in her place, so seductive and alluring that she can make anyone fall to their knees and have them eating right out of the palm of her hand.

Her eyes were full of utter hatred and malice toward the prisoner but she kept it under a calm and collected mask as she was focusing more on the task at hand. Her face was more like his. The only difference was those dark orbs could still exude an aura of female beauty that could entice weak-minded males.

_**Look at her, how beautiful she is. It's amazing how I never would have thought she'd be the perfect choice and yet I've found my consort in the form of a young woman from so long ago. Strong, beautiful, vicious in battle, yet she retains just enough of her humanity to be the perfect mix. Amazing how desirable she looks when she's angry.**_

_Yes, yes she is, let just wait and see what she can do._

She was such a vision to behold. A dagger wrapped in velvet silk, beautiful and deadly, a person to be both loved and feared for she was his and his alone.

He watched as Kirsty look at the table of implements trying to decide what to start with. She had quite an arsenal at her disposal and now all she had to do was decide what to use.

He waited to see what his consort had in mind and knew that whatever she planned for him, she would give Trevor a true taste of pain and suffering.

* * *

Kirsty wasn't sure which instrument she should use, there were so many to chose from, each one promising a different sort of pain and yet she couldn't bring herself to decide on just one.

Decision, decision, she wondered what her master might have chosen if he was here.

_Pity he isn't here to watch. I would have loved for him to see what I can do, to show what I have learned. _She sigh out loud and reached for another weapon.

"Hmmm, I guess I'll just have to enjoy it for him." She turned to look at Trevor and narrowed her eyes as she looked at him chained up on the wall.

The sight of him made her blood boil and she wanted nothing more than to go rip Trevor apart, limb from limb but she wanted to have him begging for mercy before leaving his bleeding body for the demons to pick clean.

_Now now, we mustn't rush things now must we?_ She could almost hear her master inside her mind, speaking to her and telling her not to get ahead of herself before the true fun could start.

_Torture is in some respects like sex you know. In order to reach the climax there needs to be foreplay. Of course, in this case our pleasure is going to be his pain...a great deal of it. I was taught the finer arts of it when I was younger as well did few others. _

_I had the desire as did others and a little skill but lacked patience and style. I came away with both and I am sure that after watching me in action then you will too._

Yes of course, she had been watching ever so closely everything he showed to her, every valid method he taught and would use it to the best of her ability. She would do everything in her power not to disappoint him.

This was her rite of passage, the last test her master given her in order to prove she could accept what she had become.

A chill both of excitement and fear rushed through her. She knew this moment would come sooner or later, but could she really do it?

_Do not let yourself hesitate; his life is in your hands. He is not innocent. Remember what I told you. Do not be afraid to show him your true nature. Look upon him for what he really is and let your anger guide you, let it show no mercy on him, rain your wrath upon his flesh, let it taste your fury, your hate of him and his kind…  
_

"Gladly." Kirsty replied, her normally sweet voice full of venom. Picking up another weapon, a curved dagger and using her thumb to feel it sharpness before putting it down and kept looking around, knowing she will find something that will help her begin her first phase of Trevor's suffer.

_Yet in any case, I'm going to take great pleasure in making you suffer while I torture you to within an inch of your miserable pathetic life until you wish you had never met the likes of me._

She tried to keep her mind focused on the situation at hand. That somewhere among the many specialized equipment that were cluttered about and then stopped when her hand brush up against something and pick it up to take a better look at it.

Oh now this she could definitely use. She stare at it, holding on to her weapon of choice and grin wickedly as she thought how much fun she would have with this, imagining the screams that would come from him.

Oh yes, now it was time to play.

She walked over toward Trevor with a determined step, her weapon at her side and knew she couldn't wait to get things start but first things first.

"Kirsty, Kirsty, baby don't do this, you don't want to do this! Think of what you're doing, I'm your husband for Christ sake?" Trevor cried.

She pretended not to hear as she proceeded to rip his jacket and shirt clean in half. Then she ripped one sleeve in half until the underarm of the garment was completely torn. She did the same to the other sleeve and then simply slid the upper garments off and flung them on the floor.

_Oh but I do, you just don't know the half of it. _

She paid him no heed as she continue ripping off his clothes and wasn't long before she grew tired of hearing him whine out loud and that if he didn't stop blabbering she would have to remain him her earlier promise of ripping his tongue out.

But then she wouldn't get to hear his lovely screams so she thought of an alternative way to get him to shut up.

"Anything else you want me to remove other than few choice body parts?" She asked with a hint of her own sarcasm.

That did the trick, making him stay quiet while she finished up and once Trevor was stripped of everything on his body, she stood up to look at him.

"Before we begin there's been something I've been meaning to get off my chest for the longest time." Kirsty said, leaning up and whispering loud enough for him to hear.

"You were such a lousy fuck and a shitty husband, even I have seen bigger dicks than your pathetic tiny thing dangling in between your legs." She pulled back and watched the colors come to his face, seeing how easily she managed to rile him and hearing him curse out loud, but she only laughed at him.

Oh well, enough with pleasantries. Time to get down to business.

_Yes_, she thought, _now_ _we're ready for some fun_.

She held up the cat o' nine tails looking at it in her hand, "Hmmm, I wonder if I remember exactly how to do this." She pondered before raising the whip and bringing it down across Trevor's chest.

***CRACK!***

Trevor let out a shout of pain. "AHH!"

"I guess I do." Kirsty chuckled as she brought it down again and again.

"AHH!" Trevor shouted still stinging from the first, second and third strike. Kirsty only laughed and continued.

"Ah Trev, already screaming and we have only just gotten started, just what kind of man are you?" Kirsty asked. But before Trevor had the chance to answer he found a piece of his shirt forcefully shoved into his mouth.

"Figures, big talk but no action. You sir are pathetic," she replied answering her own question. Trevor struggled against his chains trying to scream as the whip came down on his bare chest.

The screams however came out as nothing more than muffled whimpers since he had the piece of his shirt stuffed in his mouth. Kirsty brought the whip down across Trevor's chest again. The whip cracked and cut mercilessly into his skin.

He whimpered and moaned in pain, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes and coursing down his cheeks.

"No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering." Kirsty said mockingly at Trevor as she brought the whip down again on Trevor's flesh, watching him struggle and whimper in pain and practically plead for her to stop.

"Kirsty…"

She smiled knowing what he must be thinking, "Oh don't worry this isn't the only thing I have for you, there's more that awaits you. You don't want to miss out on what I'm planning for you do you?" Kirsty asked in a chiding tone, "The things I have yet to show on making your pain my pleasure."

Trevor looked at her fearfully; scared completely out of his wits, seeing how Kirsty meant what she said and how she was planning to torment him within an inch of his life. He was sure that he was about to live out his worst nightmare ever.

And as if reading his mind, she smiled a demonic smile. "You have NO idea." She replied with an evil chuckle and held up the whip, ready to bring it down again, "Shall we proceed?"

* * *

He smiled as he watched her, hearing the crack of the whip against soft flesh, the screams of pain coming from the prisoner's mouth, the suffering within his eyes. His face showed an expression of sadistic pleasure watching Kirsty finally give in to her darker nature.

She was only getting warmed up and several times the nine leather straps struck Trevor's chest leaving an impressive group of red welts on his skin. He was already shaking from the pain inflicted by the whip.

She did this a few more times at least and he could see she was getting weary of this and wanted to do something else. He was sure that wasn't the only thing she had in mind and couldn't wait to see what else she would do, what his protégé had in mind for their amusement.

* * *

Kirsty looked at the shaking prisoner with only a sadistic smile. "You think it hurts now. Trust me, this is just a small taste of what kind of pain is in store for you. My master has shown me many things and taught me to test the limits of human endurance, especially when it comes to how much pain a human can take. Course it can end right here but then I need to hear it from your own lips."

Trevor try to speak through the gag but Kirsty hearing nothing coming from him though not really understanding what he said and taking it for a no and was about ready to continue.

"Have it your way but I do admit that this is getting rather boring and we should get moving onto our next phase."

Kirsty tossed the whip over her shoulder and Trevor almost sighed in relief but it was short-lived as he watched her go back to the table and then return, carrying with her a burning candle in one hand and something else in her other which she set to the side.

Then she made her way to him and removed the gag from his mouth, letting him speak again for the moment.

"What, what are you doing!" Trevor asked seeing Kirsty with the candle.

"Oh now if I were to tell you it wouldn't be half as much fun now would it?" She asked as she started pouring the hot wax on the freshly made whip marks.

Trevor gritted his teeth, grunting and gasping, trying not to show the quick but immense pain.

_Go ahead and hold your tongue. It just means I get to have a little more fun with you. _She covered all the welts with candle wax. Then she waited for it to cool and harden.

Trevor wasn't exactly sure what Kirsty had in mind when she poured the candle wax on him but he tried not to cry out even when every part of him was begging to.

She could see he was trying hard not to scream and knew it was only a matter of time before he did.

_Patience Kirsty...patience, he's bound to crack, all he needs is a little push._

"Oh you think you're tough now, let see if you feel the same after I start melting the wax."

She held the candle's flame to the waxed places on Trevor's already stinging flesh. At first he only felt a warming sensation as the wax began to melt. Then came the searing pain of the flame against his skin.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed and Kirsty only laughed as she guided the candle down slowly melting the wax and singe his welted flesh. He flailed wildly trying to pull himself free from the iron bonds but it was to no avail.

The pain continued as the first whip mark was completely scorched. She loved seeing the look of on his face as he struggled helplessly and proceeded burning the wax and skin of Trevor's whipped chest once more. His wails of agony rang out through the entire labyrinth.

It seemed to go on and on before Kirsty finally put the candle aside and then went to pick up the other instrument she brought along, a elongated knife that looked like a very long sewing needle with a handle and two curved ends coming out the sides. She walked back over to Trevor who eyed the thing with wide, fearful eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile her master watched as she picked up her next toy and thought, _how very interesting._ He had an idea what she plans to do with it. Kirsty had learned well from him, he thought as he watched as she took the point of the misericord and started dragging it slowly across the red welts on Trevor's skin.

* * *

At first the sensation was nothing more than an irritating burn, but then Kirsty started pushing slowly into the skin. The point penetrated the first layer. A small stream of blood began to flow from the wound.

She continued dragging the dagger down until a long laceration was left behind with tiny streams of blood feathering from the wound. Then she did the same to the next welt. If she had done it quickly the pain would have been more intense, but would have faded more quickly as well. He cried out as Kirsty bore deeper into his flesh.

By the time Kirsty was done with the misery cord, at least six long lacerations had been left in its wake. Trevor was gritting his teeth and fighting not to cry out as much as he wanted to, seeing Kirsty taking her sweet time to leave such marks on his flesh.

Kirsty, although was focus on her work, was also thinking back to what she had learned from her master before on some other unfortunates as he taught her the finer arts of pain and the conversation they shared that time.

_"Are you taking this in Kirsty?" Her master asked as he stepped back, watching his victim shuddering and moaning in pain after he finished. He turned to her to see if she had been taking notes on what he showed her. _

_"I certainly am." Kirsty answered coldly while her eyes were fixed on the person who happened to be one of the three women her husband had fucked. The woman's voice was hoarse from all the screaming she had done but they were not finished just yet, as her master turned and held out the weapon for her._

"_Now show me what you can do then to these two." They didn't have to wait long as two cenobites appeared, dragging the other two struggling women into the room. Upon her master's order, they chained them up._

_Kirsty smiled seeing the fear written within their eyes and knew she was going to enjoy this very much._ She had no qualms for the torture she was about to give them and would thoroughly relish in listening to their cries of pain.

_He knew she would as she took the knife from him, looking over to the two wretched bitches hanging there on the wall, completely scared out of their wits. They should be, because Kirsty was oh so going to enjoy giving these unforgivable whores the Hell of a lifetime from her._

"_With great pleasure master." Kirsty responded with a demonic smile upon her face, ready and eager to show how well she taken in her master's lessons while waiting for the screams to come forth from them._

Kirsty bit the inside of her cheek as it took all of her will power not to moan while she continue diligently with what she was doing, Trevor's screams adding effect as they brought up those familiar sounds from which she drew out of those two whores of his.

She found it very arousing, relenting pain onto others while giving her the feel of ecstasy through their unholy suffering. But the one thing she thought about most from that time and would not forget was when she had look to her master and caught a glimpse of the longing and desire that were set in his dark fathomless gaze.

They looked upon her with such intensity, enticing promise of rapture that it made her want to have him take her, to do as he will, hell she would have let him do it in front of the others, not minding an audience as long as she got to have him in her and....

She bit harder and tasted a little of her own blood that came inside her mouth. She was trying hard to keep from giving in when she should be focusing more on what she was doing and not getting distracted.

But she couldn't help it, just the thought of her master doing such things to her, such wonderful and enjoyable pleasures that she wouldn't be able to resist even if she tried.

The wetness between her legs grew and she shift restlessly in her spot, finding it hard to remain still as she continue to drag the dagger down Trevor's body and listening to his screams only made her more arouse than ever.

Oh how she would give anything to have him here, to watch as she did everything in her power to make Trevor have the worst hell defining experience at her hands and also pleasing him at the same time.

* * *

He noticed the look in her eyes and saw it in her movements and recalled seeing this happened before during that lesson as she was making such an example of those three consorts of her ex.

He never had seen such dedication like hers, taking great pride in making it slow and agonizing and also having those women screaming until their vocal cords were destroyed or Kirsty decided to sew their mouth shut, taking some time watching them struggle and squirm like the worms they were.

_Why Kirsty, is this...turning you on? _He thought with an amused smile and made a mental note to tease her about it as he watched her go about her work, trying to fight the temptation her body was feeling.

Hmm, perhaps he will remedy that as soon as she was done with her task, can't distract her while in the midst of torturing the prisoner.

* * *

Trevor couldn't believe this was happening to him. The whip was bad, the wax still hurt and the slow cuts were worse, but what was coming next would put the pain caused by the first three methods to shame.

She walked back to the table and returned carrying a jar filled with strange leech-like creatures that had grotesque beastly mouths with abrasive tongues. One by one, she placed them onto his body. They started slithering around Trevor as he struggled helplessly against his bonds.

"Taste his pain my pets." She commanded. The hideous things, dozens of them, began attaching themselves to Trevor's wounds and started licking the bleeding wounds slowly, very slowly.

The feeling could be equated to rubbing sand paper slowly against paper cuts. They did not go past the first layer of skin, but they hit the already raw nerves causing exquisite agony. Trevor bore his teeth trying hard not to scream, biting down on his lips and blood began to dribble down his chin. This was no more than amusement to her since she had faced much worse over the past few years.

He watched with a truly satisfied smile on his face as he was please by what he was seeing. Ah Kirsty certainly knew what she was doing and by the look on Trevor's face, he was in excruciating agony while those little bloodsuckers attack his flesh and continue to feast while he writhe in pain and any second would hear the ear-splitting shrieks soon enough.

And he was right. After about five minutes, Trevor had taken all he could stand and was screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

"STOP STOP PLEASE!" Kirsty looked to him, her sadistic smile still in place as she cupped his chin and looked him in the eye.

"What you think you had enough? Oh come now, we only been at it for thirty minutes, don't go wimp out on me!" she demanded.

"YES YES FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!" He yelled and trying to shake as best he could but the little beasts continued to latch themselves onto his flesh and eat through his skin and tear through muscle and bone, sucking the marrow from within and causing more pain in their wake.

Kirsty tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, let me think about it… no, you'll take it like a man or I'm going to take that iron rod over there and shove it straight up your sorry ass."

She didn't want to do that just yet as she thought there was more to come for Trevor and she wanted to savor every moment of it. But the next words that came out of his mouth made her reconsider her decision.

"Please stop, Kirsty, this, this isn't you, it-it's because of that Guy with pins in his head, that Pinhead guy, him and the others, he's a fucking monster, they all are! I should never have let you contact them, he—"

Before he could even finish that sentence Kirsty, with lighting reflex, smacked him across the face with such a hard blow that his jaw came unhinged and he had five new sets of scars on his cheek. Then she grabbed Trevor by the throat and pushed his head firmly against the wall while looking him hatefully in the eye with such anger he never thought she possessed. The marks on her face were now turning darker and her eyes now held such a demonic fury that he felt he had now dug his own grave.

"First you think you can get away with what you did to me and now you dare go and insult my master. Pray Trevor, PRAY to whatever so called god you might have in your so called existence he does not allow me to kill you." She hissed and bared her teeth at him as she made note to make the next bit of torture _extra_ painful and would show no mercy on him.

He deserved none, not after he said about her master and their comrades. He knew nothing about them, nothing at all! And for that he must be punished!

She was furious now. She was livid with rage at how he was trying to place the blame on them, saying it was the Cenobite's fault when it was he who had tried to make a deal with their kind in the first place, just to fulfill his own greedy desires.

_Well I think that makes you a hypocrite as well you asshole! _She look to him scornfully and her eyes burned like two fiery coals as she stared directly at him, with every intention to have them burn her fury and hate right into his mind so he would remember who he was messing with.

"You should not have said those things. Not only do you speak disrespectfully of my master but also towards Leviathan, the master of this world. Now I shall see to it that your suffering is legendary even if I have to bring you back over and over until you live to regret what you have spoken."

She kept a firm grip on Trevor's throat and while the thought of snapping his neck like a twig dance inside her head, it would not be enough; she wanted something to make him really suffer and make him wish he had never been born.

His face started to turn purple before she finally decided to release him and walk back to the table, going through her assortments again with one thought in mind, leaving Trevor to squirm and suffer while the leeches continued what they were doing.

* * *

He had watched what happened and had almost been surprised by her anger after what Trevor said. She gave off a dark aura that radiated with such intense fury it would send the hounds of hell running for their very lives.

She certainly does possess the wrath of a Cenobite in the making as few carried such potential. He knew he had made a good choice in his consort and Leviathan would be pleased.

_She never ceases to amaze me_, he thought as he saw her go through her collection once again, her anger still lingering on her presence and barely diminished but seeming now to be more focused on her task as she searched for her next instrument of torture, knowing this would be worth seeing as she was getting close to the end and the _pièce de résistance_.

She was no longer in the mood to enjoy Trevor's suffering; now she was planning to make the next few hours a living hell.

* * *

Her eyes were blazing with such fury. She turned around to look to where the fire pit was and then suddenly it was lit with a roaring flame. Trevor watched as she went over and picked up the metal rod that had been sitting there the whole time and pulled it out from the fire, holding it up for him to see.

The tip was glowing red and a wave of terror washed over him when he realized just what she might do with it.

"What? NO! You wouldn't!" Trevor screamed remembering what Kirsty said as she walked over to the fire pit and took out the iron rod. Kirsty stalked up to Trevor who tried to pull away, struggling against his binding. He found his throat caught in a grip that came just a heartbeat from crushing his vocal chords.

She approach Trevor with the most intimidating expression and held the red hot metal only an inch from Trevor's face.

"You have only one of two choices. You either try to find some way to convince me to show mercy or the glow of this iron is the last thing you will ever see."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough!" She took the rod and thrust it through his left eye.

Trevor screamed while Kirsty pulled it out, taking along what remained of his eye and pulled it off to let drop to the floor, squishing it under her boot until she look up and said, "Ready to try again, you still got one left."

Trevor couldn't say anything, still in pain from having his eye removed from its socket, blood pouring from the gaping wound.

Kirsty thought of shoving the rod through the other eye but reconsidered as she didn't want to miss the sight of fear within them, so she decided that she would take something else instead.

"Take the time to say your final last words, because by the time we're through you'll won't be able to say not another word to anyone for quite some time." Kirsty ordered.

* * *

He was taking great delight in watching her and would have very much liked to have seen what she did, but he was rudely interrupted when one of his comrades, the Female Cenobite appeared next to him. "Master someone has opened the box and Leviathan sent me to fetch you."

He turned and nearly scowled at his subordinate for coming at such a time. She had to show up just when things were heating up and Kirsty's passion was reaching its full peak.

The Female Cenobite look to where Kirsty was unleashing her wrath on Trevor, hearing the scream that came from the mortal.

"She has certainly come a long way hasn't she?" She said remembering how Kirsty manage to evade them more than once in the past but yet here she was and finally showing her true nature.

The image of Kirsty flogging the prisoner was still fresh in his mind along with the other torture methods she used on him and he nodded, "Yes she has. This is the last step for her and she must be allowed to do it on her own." He said, casting a deadly glance toward Trevor.

She will be fine once she has vented her frustrations. He did not feel sorry for Trevor at all. Before they left they got to hear one more bloodcurdling scream from him.

He got a very, very evil smile upon his face. Oh yes Trevor was in for a world of pain.

* * *

"E-enough, please no more…" that's what he tried to say but after what Kirsty had done, Trevor's tongue or what was left of it was hanging out and instead of a fleshy pink muscle, there was only charred and blackened flesh.

Kirsty said nothing and continue to sort through her weapons, finding none to her satisfaction before looking over her shoulder at him.

Even after the agony she had inflicted upon him, she still felt no satisfaction in what she did or the scream that came from him.

Trevor was close to passing out from all the pain he'd endured and he knew she didn't want him to go unconscious just yet, not before she got what she wanted.

Just as she was ready to give up, she suddenly remembered something. Of course how could she have forgotten, she almost smacked herself in the head for letting it slip from her mind.

She walked over to a darkened corner and went to retrieve the very item she knew would make Trevor suffer for all eternity.

She smiled wide as she held it in her hand, smoothing her fingers along the small incisors with great relish and couldn't help but smiled while letting it close shut with a snap.

Oh yes this will do nicely.

Trevor was barely awake, feeling he was about to all but collapse as he was wondering if it was finally over, not sure if he could take anymore of this.

He didn't know what else she might do to him and hoped she had grown tired and would leave him be. But then he heard her and lift his head slightly and looking at her with his one good eye.

He watched her approach, the swish of her skirt moving slightly and was disturbed by the gleeful look on her face.

Trevor looked on with horror as he watched Kirsty approach him, holding her new weapon of choice before his very eyes. "Kirsty, you wouldn't, you—"

She could feel his fear and it began to fuel her hunger. She licked her lips and looked at Trevor with nothing short of pure malice in her eyes. "Oh but I would, this one happens to be one of my favorites and I wanted to save the best for last for you. You can ask that friend of yours, boy he was such a screamer, I wonder if you'll be one too." And then she smiled wickedly, "And I'm sure you will."

Trevor's eyes widened for a moment when he realized just what she was going to do with it. "NO!" He screamed.

She almost laughed when she saw that he figured out what she planned opening the shears and bending over before taking hold of what made him a man, "Now you see why Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn."

The thing snapped onto him and he screamed, his cries of pain nearly drowning out Kirsty's sadistic laughter.

* * *

It had only been a mere moment just as he and the others had returned from successfully retrieving another damn soul and coming back in time to heard the blood-curdling wail of agony as it rang throughout the labyrinth, and perhaps loud enough for half of the residents in this place to hear.

He saw Chatterer and Butterball stop in their tracks and even Female turn to him and he relished the look on their faces as they listened to the dying scream echoing around them.

He beaming with pride, feeling it swell inside his chest as he thought of how Kirsty must be progressing and thoroughly enjoying herself at the same time. He could not have been any happier finding her take pleasure in the condemned's pain.

But he didn't know which pleased him more, the method Kirsty chose for tormenting Trevor, or the fact that she enjoyed what she was doing to her ex-husband and was getting turn on by it.

He had to admit that having watched what she did at her work had made him very pleased by how far she had come.

He would make sure to reward her for her accomplishment.

* * *

She kept a firm grip on the shear, making sure they stay tightly clamped around his shaft, slowly prolonging Trevor's pain as much as possible, ripping through skin, muscles, and nerves to increase his agony.

Trevor felt it burning away at his flesh, shriveling every inch of him, and continue screeching his head, thrashing about like crazy but still the clamps held on and there was nothing he could do about it.

Finally after what seem hours, Trevor's screams were reduced to mere whimpers as the shears were starting to lose their heat and Kirsty then said, "Now I think that cooked good."

She then pulled, the shear tearing off his dick, ripping it from the very base and severing the scrotum, blood spraying the room and again Trevor screaming for all to hear until his voice bled raw.

She merely let his frame fall while she opened the shears releasing what had once been Trevor's manhood and looking nothing more but a lump of charcoal burnt meat.

It even gave off the smell of cooked pork and Kirsty had to use the tip of her boot to brush it aside before she continued with her work.

She set the shears aside and then pushed her skirt open removed the knife that was strapped there. She had a sadistic glint in her eye as she walk over and placed the blade close to his balls, "Now now, we still need to hear you squeal more Trevor like the good pig you are."

_Oh god, oh god, no…_Trevor fought to stay awake but barely had any strength left to struggle against her, much of his energy spend on the screaming and having put his body to the limit but still was able to give off a shrill shriek or two when she used her dagger to remove what he had left of his pride and dignity.

"And this little piggy went snip!" One sac drop to the ground and was soon later join by the other, "snip and then there were no more!"

Kirsty picked them up and then whistled loudly and Trevor saw two large dogs, well they seem more demonic in appearance as Kirsty called out to them, "Here boys, I got you some tasty treats, come and get it." She threw them out and he watched as the two dogs fought over what had made him a man and gobbled it down fast, leaving nothing in their wake.

Kirsty then turned her attention back to Trevor, who was near ready to pass out, and surveyed her handiwork, taking in the cuts on his body and the blood that was all over him, even some had splattered on the walls, adding some décor to the place.

She was more focused on looking at his pathetic form but still feeling it wasn't enough for her, not satisfying her blood lust just yet.

She let out an annoyed sigh, "Hmm, now let see, what should I do next…?"

Although Trevor was still experiencing the mind-numbing pain his body was going through, he had not failed to hear what she said even though he wished he hadn't.

What? She couldn't be serious, could she? Wasn't ripping off his own dick and feeding it to her fucking dogs enough for her? What else could she want from him?

If he could, he'd be on his knees begging but that would not persuade her, not after she took one of his eyes and burned his tongue like that.

But still what other choice did he have as he seem to be at his very wits end and just wanted this torture to be over with, "Pl-please Kirsty stop, no more, no more…"

Kirsty looked at Trevor who was still barely conscious from all the pain he'd endured and listened to him blubber, his words making no sense but guessing he was begging for her to stop.

Never had she seen Trevor in such a pathetic state, for he was never one to resort pleading.

_Oh look at how the mighty have fallen._

She was about to turn and walk back to the table, ready to think her next move when she heard him say in a cracked voice and try to speak as best he could, "Plase Kir-stee ave a hart…"

She stopped for a moment and turned around. Kirsty thought about what he just said and a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes but Trevor hadn't really notice it as she said, "You know I think you're right. Actually I might just consider what you said but I need something from you in return."

Trevor still in his state of confusion was thinking that Kirsty meant to let him go and tried to lift his head to look up but couldn't as it felt too heavy for him to move and instead just whispered, "Uh 'ourse, anee-think."

"Anything I want?"

"Yes anee-thng." He watched as she moved in closer, her hands trailing up his still bleeding and bruised body.

"Very well then, if you insist." Kirsty replied a bit sarcastically.

He had time to react as her hand went right into his chest, the flesh giving in and breaking his ribs before she pulled it out and holding in her bloody grasp what she wanted, still beating and bleeding in her clutches.

"You said to have a heart so I might as well take yours then!" She said before ripping it right out and watched as he began to choke and gasp, the shock of horror still written on Trevor's face as he look to her while Kirsty still holding onto his heart before turning around and smiled at him sweetly, "Why thank you Trevor I shall treasure it always…"

That was the last thing he heard before he finally slumped to the floor, the life leaving his remaining eyes while the blood continue to pour down his carcass.

She stared at it for a moment, no longer thinking of it as being the body of her husband, no it was just piece of flesh just strung up on the wall, not at all looking like the once proud man, the man who thought himself king of the world, who thought he was so capable of anything and could get away with whatever he wanted.

"Well looks like my work here is done."

She turned and walked away, leaving the body for the beasts, letting them savor her handiwork while she clutched onto her main prize.

She was smiling with pride as she walked out of the room and went to go find her master, hoping to bestow the gift she had for him.

She continue on her way, listening to the devastating screams of the damned but did not stop to savor them as she kept moving down the corridor.

It did not take her long to feel his presence and turn around, seeing no one behind her but knowing he was there. She smiled, "Well now, I was hoping to run into you but it seems it's the other way around." She turned herself around and said, "It is good to see my lord."

"Indeed it is." She watched as he appeared before her and if she had her heart in her chest it would have been beating fast just at the sight of him. "I see you have taken care of the prisoner. Judging from that scream, you used the crocodile shears like you did on the last one, although it seems Trevor had outdid the other since his scream seem to last longer…"

"Yes he did, I was sure he would because if he didn't, I would have probably decide to throw him into the pits and have his body on a pike but figured to save that for another time."

"That might not be such a bad idea." Pinhead mused with his trademark smirk as he sensed she was still upset with what Trevor said about them but did not bring it up, "So were you able to fulfill your task Kirsty?"

She nodded, "Yes I made sure to do everything as you told me and I have even brought you this as a show of my gratitude for what you taught me." She held up the still bleeding heart and Pinhead took it from her and stared at the semi-warm organ in his grasp.

Kirsty waited for her master to say something but not one word to her, only taken his silence which made her worried. She wonder if she might have not done what her master intended, perhaps thinking she wasn't as capable as he would have liked and only made him disappointed with her work.

"My lord, if you are displeased by this then I'm sorry. I would have thought you'd admire what I did. I do try my best to follow in what you would have me do, being the artist that you are." She said, feeling a bit hurt that he might not have been pleased.

Pinhead looked at Kirsty and put his hand upon her shoulder. He leaned down putting his mouth close to her ear, "On the contrary, you don't know how very pleased I was by your performance. Here let me show you."

Kirsty almost gasped as he pulled her body up against his and then felt the hardness near her crotch, making her aware of his arousal before looking up at him again wide-eyed, "My lord…"

She could feel his cool breath as his mouth move from her ear towards her neck, whispering softly, "I can't help it. Watching you with that whip...." Kirsty thought back and realized he must've been watching and just by the mention of it could feel the flames of desire rekindle itself inside her making her painfully aroused once more.

Pinhead sensed what she was thinking and he pull himself away to stare at her. He put his hand gently against her face tilting her chin upward so she looked him in the eyes, "You needn't be shy about it my darling. You are MY consort after all."

Before Kirsty could speak Pinhead kneeled in front of her, pulling her close and kissed her fiercely.

"Oh God...he's so...oh!" Kirsty couldn't find the right words to describe it as her brain had practically turned to mush when she felt his lips brushed against hers, his lips cold as ice but had enough fire to make her melt under his touch. Having him here with her was making her quite excited and was sure she wouldn't want it any other way.

He was so masterful, so dominant, so utterly wicked and cruel. She could only imagine this was a taste of what his enemies suffered in his human days. Pinhead smiled wickedly reading her thoughts.

The temptation was too much and her needs could no longer be held at bay for much longer. She jerked her head back and stared at him with eyes brimming full of unbridled lust.

"I need you...now." She gasped, forget trying to take things nice and slow and fuck being patient, she needed him and she'd be damned if she let him go without giving her what she wanted.

Pinhead almost chuckled, "My, impatient aren't we?" But who was he to disobey what her order when he himself was feeling the exact same way and didn't think he could bear holding it in much longer.

Their chambers were too far away and there was no one else around but them. "Oh Kirsty such an eager child you are but there's no need to rush, I will make this the most promising pleasure you have and will be legendary for you." Pinhead purred undoing Kirsty's belt and letting her skirt pool down at her feet.

"Yes, that's much better." He said as he took the belt and wrapped it around both wrists and then called forth a set of chains and had her held up against the wall.

"Oh master…do what you must, I'm at your full mercy…" She groaned as he unclasped her top from the front and possessively grasped her breasts.

She felt him pressed his head forcefully against her chest, mewling as he laved one nipple with his tongue. He took her other breast and palmed it firmly with his left hand. She sighed as he rolled and pinched the nipple with his fingers.

He pressed his body against hers pinning her firmly to the wall. Kirsty gasped feeling his knee press against her crotch. One of Pinhead's hands crept down to her hips and move to touch her inside, feeling the wetness that was there just for him. He stroked her sensitive area and heard her groaned deeply as his fingers pushed against her.

The sensations were starting to drive her crazy. She could feel his fingers pushing through the fabric against her sensitive bud. He was giving her what she wanted, yet holding back on it at the same time.

His fingers started massaging her slick flesh. She groaned loudly as his fingers pressed between the folds. He stroked her aching nub making her nearly come off the wall. At the same time he could feel the evidence of his own desire struggling against his pants.

He continued stroking her until she was almost to her climax and she struggled against the bindings that kept her from leaping out and fucking him to oblivion.

She whimpered when he removed his fingers feeling the near painful need for release. Then she heard him tell her to wrap her legs around his hips. He stood up with her legs now folded around him. He easily lift his cassock up, his hand accidentally rubbing against her crotch making her insane.

She was coming undone inside and felt the chains release their hold and she reached to grab him by the front of his shirt and mash their lips together, not caring of the pins that got slightly in the way as she was so focused on kissing him and venting some frustration for what he did to make her so aroused. She dug her nails through his clothes into his skin.

He gave a wicked chuckle as she growled in frustration at him.

Then he grabbed her hips and forcefully pushed into her. She let out a yelp feeling him quickly fill her tight and overly sensitive core. She didn't know if there were any others who might come and see what they were doing nor did she care. All she could focus on now was her lover thrusting hard within her.

Pinhead growled and hissed feeling her tightness around his rigid length, his demon member embedded so deep within her warm flesh.

Kirsty groaned as he lowered his head to her breast letting his tongue slither across them like a serpent and then biting down hard on one.

She yowled and groaned feeling the pressure build up in her core. Every thrust of her lover put more pressure on her sensitive bud bringing her closer and closer to what she wanted.

The elder Cenobite felt his own climax coming and pushed even more frantically within her.

He felt every ounce of sensation zeroed in on his midsection. It felt as if his manhood was on fire as the moment approached.

_Come, come for me, come for your master! _As he pushed harder and faster, Kirsty pushed her head back against the wall screaming his name. Her inner muscles spasmed and clamped down on Pinhead like a vice.

Feeling his own release triggered he jerked his head upward and smashed his lips against her so hard that his pins pierced her face and drew blood from her. But she didn't seem to mind as she had also bitten his lips and he could taste the coppery blood well inside their mouths.

In the midst of the forceful kiss his tongue slithered all across her lower lip lapping up every precious drop of her scarlet fluid. Both of them felt their muscles constrict and convulse, then as the moment passed the both of them began to relax. Pinhead let go of Kirsty mouth with one last sweep of his tongue across the tiny wounds.

Kirsty letting out a satisfied moan as the remains of Pinhead's blood dripped from her lips. She licked what she could off her mouth and looked at him, her face flushed with a satisfied look upon it.

He withdrew from her and sat her down on the ground until she was able to stand once more. "Mmmm, that was fun." She said with a naughty smile.

"Yes, it was. We must do that more often." Pinhead replied with a mischievous grin of his own.

Pinhead kneeled beside her and gave her a well-earned reward of a gentle kiss upon her slightly blood stained lips.

"You did very well my child. Very well indeed." He complimented her while Kirsty made herself decent once more, wrapping the skirt with one of the extra chains Pinhead provided for her.

"That was quite something, I shall have to find some way to return the favor once we reach our chambers master."

He motioned for her to follow him. She kept close to him until they came upon the stone chambers. Pinhead took Kirsty down to his chamber where there would be more pleasure once they were alone and no one was allowed to disturb them unless they wished to face his wrath.

And no one would like to face the fury of the Leader of the Cenobite or that of his consort as she was his equal in many ways and would not be wise to go up against them. So they left them be and tried their best to ignore the howls and scream of pleasure that came from their chamber even as they could hear it echoing all around the labyrinth.

* * *

Many hours later as the lord of the Cenobites and his consort lay in bed, their bodies covered in sweat and caked in blood but both were fully sated and relaxing in the others' arms. Kirsty had her head resting on her master's chest and listen to the slow beating of his heart and thinking she could listen to it all night.

"Kirsty, what are you thinking about?" He had noticed that she had seemed deep in thought about something and wanting to know what it was. Kirsty looked up at her master and saw him staring at her waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Have I really proven myself worthy to everyone, to you my lord?" She had been thinking it over for some time now, especially since she had come to here to be with him but had some concern over whether they would have let her become like them when she after all had manage to escape this place more than once in the past.

He stared at her long and hard before he reached to lift her chin and have her look him deep in the eyes. He spoke softly to her as he tries to dispel the worries from her mind.

"You have always had it in you. Becoming a true cenobite has liberated you from several of your inhibitions. You did not belong in that world, you knew it and finally accepted it. I think you will find you have more in you than you ever thought possible. There is so much to see, so many pleasures that wait for us and will very much enjoy, just you and I."

She took in what he said and thinking he was right. That world held nothing for her and she was where she rightfully belongs, by her lord's side for all eternity.

She smiled and then kissed his lips, "Thank you my lord."

"Why the pleasures all mine." Pinhead said with a dark chuckle. He then reach to stroke her face and then said, "Are you feeling hungry my child?"

She thought about it before she nodded, "Famish my lord, I would love to have something to nibble on and perhaps some dessert if you don't mind?" The hunger was in her eyes but it wasn't really food she was thinking about and he did not mind either but wanted to show her what he had, knowing she would love it.

"Of course, but first, let me show you what I had specially prepared for us."

He brought out a bowl and laid it out for her to see. She look inside it and then turn to her lord again and smiling warmly, "Oh my lord you shouldn't have…"

"It was your gift to me and I believe you and I should relish in it as you know nothing tastes more delectable when it's still fresh don't you agree?" Kirsty nodded as she picked up a small piece and held it to her lips and took a bite of it. She chew it slowly, her eyes closed and enjoyed the savory taste before swallow it down.

_Ah delicious_, it absolutely did taste best when it was still nice and juicy, the liquid dripping down her mouth. She lick her lips and open her eyes and pick up another piece but this time held it to her master, "My lord."

She placed it near his lips and as he open to accept it and place it in his waiting mouth. She let her hand stay where it was while he made to lick the juice that was on her finger before she pulled away to let him finish on the morsel he had in his mouth. They both took their time, feeding the other and also letting some of the juice spill down their bodies, allowing their lover to lick it clean which also got them going for another round or two of passionate lovemaking.

They kept at it and wasn't long before there was nothing left in the bowl, nothing left of what had been Trevor Gooden's heart.

* * *

As time went for Kirsty while in the Lament, she had indeed proven herself to everyone and even Leviathan who now had two of the most fearsome Cenobites under his command, his favorite son and now his favorite daughter, a perfect pair they were and everyone knew it. They took control of the labyrinth, making all the Cenobites look up to them, seeing their formidable leader Pinhead and standing alongside him, his consort and mate, the Kirsty Cotton whose ways of torture would be the talk of all and some would go to her and ask to be shown her methods and she'd be more than happy to oblige as it made her please to see others follow in her footsteps just like she with her demon lord and lover.

They together would bring about such pain and suffering, showing all to fear them, especially of her as anyone who incurred her wrath would face something far worst than death, her torturing becoming legendary in Hell.

And for Kirsty, she did not mind that at all, on no she found it to be very much to her liking and couldn't be any happier as she and Pinhead enjoy the thrills of pain and pleasure as he promised and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
